wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pyrrhian Risk
About section: What is Pyrrhian risk? Pyrrhian Risk is a turn based top down strategy game, originally based on the board game called "Risk" (Owned by Hasbro, I do not claim to own Risk or the affiliated company Hasbro) and takes inspiration from the image board game also called "Risk" although because this website does not have user IDs (because of the usage of accounts and not anonymous post numbers) this game uses a different system. How often is this game played? Whenever a game ends I will take a hiatus for a few days to a week, as to not flood this website's picture library with map updates. (if you have any questions not related to the game rules post them in the comments section and I will address them) How to play: This game has two stages for every turn: War and Colonization, War comes before colonization, once everyone has posted for a turn I will do the Waring and colonization. How to join: Unless (somehow) the game is full you can join at any time, you will be granted 10 default provinces + (number of turns that have occurred x 2) balance provinces put down in a blobbing fashion. Make sure to choose a name and color and to tell me where you want to start. (unless no other provinces are available you won't border anyone) Owning a full Kingdom: If you own a full kingdom (the kingdoms are all the canon kingdoms plus the old and new night kingdoms) you gain an extra 2 war power but lose 1 colonization power. Commands: This is the central mechanic of the game, when you post for a turn it is considered a commands, commands are used for warring and colonization. War Commands: If you make a Colonization command before a War command then no war may be declared until the next turn. Here are the three types of War command: Attack (empire example): This initiates an attack on an empire, war will continue with the attacked empire until peace is declared or either empire is destroyed. Assist (empire example): Increases the War power of a empire you are not at war by 25% at the cost of 25% of your war power. Fortify (your empire): Disables assisting and increases your war power by 25%, but you can only take half the provinces you normally could when you win a turn battle. Colonization Commands: Fill (Kingdom) Incentivizes colonization towards filling up a cannon kingdom (ie ice kingdom, old night kingdom, sea kingdom) Beeline towards (other player) Incentivizes colonization to get a border with another player Cut off (other player) Incentivizes colonization to cut off another player from colonizing another area (ei ice kingdom or old night kingdom or sand kingdom) Blob Incentivizes colonization to becoming a circular "blob" Control (ocean) Incentivizes colonization towards owning as much coastal territory in a given sea as possible. Escape (player(s) Most useful if coastal territory is controlled by you, creates isolated colonies away from the enemy player(s), as peace as they can not attack you if you do not share a border with them. Notes: Note 1 You cannot be attacked or attack if you do not share a border with another player. Note 2 If you do not post within a day or (a little more) then I will take control of your empire until you return (I will not declare any wars and will try my best to allow your empire to survive) Note 3 do not talk about any strategies or any diplomacy between different players outside of the thread, as it ruins any immersion and transparency that this game has Category:Miscellaneous